Beck & Tori's Love Story
by BlaireBear13
Summary: This is about Beck and Tori falling in love. I do love Beck and Jade's relationship but I do want him and Tori end up together in the end. In the story Beck and Jade have never dated before and Jade and Tori are actually friends. Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Victorious Characters!
1. Secrets

**Beck & Tori's Love Story**

**Chapter 1: Secrets**

**Tori's POV**

Tori & Cat walk into Hollywood Arts

"Cat I don't know what to do." Tori said.

"Do about what?" Cat asked.

"About me liking Beck, you know." Tori said.

"Oooo, you and Beck. Getting a little serious with him aren't you?" Cat says.

"Cat quit it, I've known him for 3 years and it's not going anywhere!" Tori exclaims.

"Maybe he feels the same way- Tori interrupts Cat.

"Shut up, shut up he's right there!" Tori screams.

"Hey Tori, hi Cat." Beck says.

"Hey Beck." Tori says while twirling her hair.

"Hi Beck!" Cat says.

"You guys wanna grab some lunch?" Beck asks.

"Sure!" Cat says.

"Actually I gotta a thing with um the thing." Tori stutters.

"Ok then I will just ask Andre." Beck says in a weird way and walks off.

Cat grabs Tori and they go into the Janitor's closet

"Tori what are you doing?" Cat asks.

"I can't it feels to weird being with him." Tori says.

"You have been having lunch with all of us for the past 3 years and it hasn't been weird." Cat says.

"I know but I think I'm falling in love with him!" Tori exclaims.


	2. I Don't Know What to Do

**Beck & Tori's Love Story**

**Chapter 2: I Don't Know What to Do**

Tori's POV

"What!" Cat screams.

"I know it's crazy." Tori said.

"How long have you felt like this?" Cats asked.

"About a month." Tori said.

"You didn't even tell me. Tori I am your best friend, you can tell me anything." Cats said.

"Cat I know, but you can't keep a secret." Tori said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cat worries.

"It just means you can't keep a secret." Tori said.

"That's rude." Cat said.

"Cat you even know you can't a secret, but anyways you wanna get some lunch?" Tori asked.

"Sure." Cat said.

Tori and Cat walk to the Asphalt Café

"Hey, there's Andre and Beck!" Cat screams.

"Caaaaatttt!" Tori exclaims.

"What, come on Tori you gotta talk to him or he is going to think something is wrong." Cat said.

"Have you been listening to me there is something wrong, I love him." Tori said.

Cat grabs Tori's hand and they go and sit by Andre and Beck

"Hey guys take a seat." Andre said.

Cat and Tori sit down

"So anything knew?" Andre asked.

"Actually I'm writing a new song." Tori said.

"What's it called?" Andre asked.

"'I Don't Know What to do." Tori said.

"Can I hear the chorus?" Andre asked.

"'I can't stop thinking about you, I just don't know what to do. Every time I see your face my hearts starts to race, and I wouldn't know what to do I didn't have you." Tori said.

"Is that all of it?" Andre asked.

"Nope, maybe you could help me." Tori said.

"Ya maybe I could come over tonight and help." Andre said.

"Yeah that would work, maybe about 6 o'clock?" Tori asked.

"Cool chizz, see you then." Andre said.

Andre and Beck leave

"Oh so who is this song about?" Cat asks suspiciously.

"You know." Tori said.

"I know." Cat said.

The bell rings

"We need to get to class." Tori said.

"Yep, to ole' Sikowitz's class." Cat said in her old man voice.

Tori and Cat walk to class

"Hey Jade, where have you been all day?" Tori asked.

"Doctors." Jade said.

"Why?" Tori asks once again.

"You don't wanna know." Jade said.

"What is it Jade?" Cat asked.

"Just drop it." Jade said.

"But I wanna- Jade interrupted.

"I said drop it!" Jade exclaims.

"Girl what's all up in your grill?" Andre asked.

Jade gives Andre an evil stare

"Howdy, everyone!" Sikowitz said.

"Where have you been?" Robbie asked.

"Oh, just reading to little orphans." Sikowitz said.

"Awe, so sweet." Cat said.

"Just kidding I was giving my mother a sponge bath." Sikowitz said sadly.

"What is your plan for today?" Beck asked.

"Well I think we are going to do some acting. Beck, Tori get up here." Sikowitz said.

"What do we have to do?" Tori says worried.

"You have to do a romantic scene." Sikowitz said.

"Oh nooo." Tori said.

Beck and Tori go up onto the little stage

"So…" Beck said.

"So…" Tori said.

"Come on, if you are real actors you will do it." Sikowitz said.

"Ok, fine." Tori said.

Tori and Beck began

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." Beck said.

"Me neither." Tori agreed.

"So you want to take it to the next level?" Beck asked.

"I can deal with that." Tori smiled.

Beck and Tori kiss

"And Scene." Sikowitz said.

Tori and Beck walk off stage

"So how'd you like them bananas?" Cat asked.

"You mean apples?" Tori asked.

"Sure." Cat said.

"It was awesome." Tori said.

Bell rings

"Well toodaloo!" Sikowitz said.

"So Tori I'll see you in like 3 hours?" Andre said.

"Ya." Tori said."

Everyone leaves Hollywood Arts

Tori's doorbell rings

"Coming!" Tori shouted.

Tori opens door

"Hey Vega." Andre said.

"Hi." Tori said.

"You ready to write a song?" Andre asked.

"Ya, sure." Tori said.

"Everything ok?" Andre asked.

"I don't know I can't really talk to you about it." Tori said.

"Come on, we've been friends forever." Andre said.

"I know but I know you will tell him." Tori said.

"Oooo, him." Andre said.

"You promise not to tell?" Tori asked.

"Promise." Andre said.

"Well, I kinda sorta maybe am in LOVE with Beck!" Tori said.

"What!?" Andre exclaims.

"I know, I know." Tori said.

"Well then let's get to writing the song." Andre said.

"Actually I don't want to. I didn't really start writing a song I just made it up as it went along." Tori said.

"So why did you want me to come over here?" Andre asked.

"I needed to tell you that, and correction you asked if you could come over." Tori said.

"Well anyways you wanna go to Noe Zuu?" Andre asked.

"Sure." Tori said.

Tori and Andre leave.


	3. Dating

**Beck & Tori's Love Story**

**Chapter 3: Dating**

**Tori's POV**

"**Tori, Trina it's time to get up." Mrs. Vega shouts up the stairs.**

**(Tori goes down stairs)**

"**Honey I got some pancakes ready for you." Mrs. Vega said.**

"**Mom I don't know if I can eat." Tori said.**

"**Why not?" Mrs. Vega asked.**

"**Well you know Beck?" Tori asked.**

"**Cute, Tall, Skinny, ya I think I know him." Mrs. Vega said.**

"**Well I've liked him for a really long time and I think I'm falling in love with him." Tori said.**

"**Well girl, you're only 16 I don't know if you really know what love is." Mrs. Vega said.**

"**Mom you're the one that is suppost to help me with my problems." Tori said.**

"**Well I will when you get home from school today or you are going to be late." Mrs. Vega said.**

**(Tori and Trina get into Trina's car)**

"**So Trina when did you have your first boyfriend?" Tori asked.**

"**About 15, 16. Why?" Trina asked.**

"**Just wondering." Tori said.**

**(Tori and Trina walk into Hollywood Arts)**

"**Hey Tori can I talk to you?" Beck asked.**

"**Sure." Tori said strangely.**

**Tori and Beck walk into the Janitor's closet**

"**First I have something to tell you." Tori said.**

"**What is it?" Beck asked.**

"**I don't know how to say this but-**

**Beck leans down and kisses Tori**

"**What was that?" Tori asked.**

"**I've been wanting to do that forever." Beck said.**

"**Well anyways I've been wanting to tell you that I think I am falling in "Love" with you." Tori said.**

"**Really? I think I am to, I mean not with me but uh you, ya so." Beck said.**

"**This is awkward." Tori said.**

"**So do you wanna go out on a date tomorrow to Noe Zuu?" Beck asked.**

"**Ya definitely!" Tori exclaimed.**

"**Pick you up at 8." Beck said**

**Tori and Beck walk out of the closet**

"**Cat!" Tori screamed.**

"**What is your problem?" Cat asked.**

"**Beck just asked me out on a date." Tori said.**

"**When is it?" Cat asked.**

"**Tomorrow, he's picking me up at 8." Tori said.**

"**Tori you said we could have a sleepover tomorrow." Cat said.**

"**Oh sorry Cat I totally forgot about that. Listen we'll reschedule, maybe you can come after words." Tori said.**

"**Ok, I'll be at your house by 9:30." Cat said.**

"**Gotcha." Tori said.**

**Cat walks off**

"**So, I heard your conversation with Cat over there." Jade said.**

"**Yup." Tori said.**

"**You and Beck huh? I've known you wanted this forever." Jade said.**

"**Well ya, kinda." Tori said.**

"**When's the date, I didn't hear that part of the convo." Jade asked.**

"**It's tomorrow at 8." Tori said.**

"**What I thought me, you and Cat were going to have our weekly sleepover." Jade said.**

"**I know but we rescheduled just come with Cat, she's coming to my house at 9:30." Tori said.**

"**That's a little late to be out with a boy don't ya think." Jade said.**

"**No…" Tori said.**

"**I'm just kidding, well see ya later." Jade said.**

"**Bye." Tori said.**

**Jade walks off**

"**Hey, so Beck told me you guys were gonna go out on a date tomorrow night." Andre said.**

"**Ya." Tori said.**

"**So did you tell him what you told me?" Andre asked.**

"**Yes and he said he felt the same way which makes me feel even better. Also guess what?" Tori screamed.**

"**What?" Andre asked**

"**We kissed." Tori said**

**(Bell rings)**

"**Talk to you later." Tori said.**

"**Wait." Andre said.**

**(School Ends)**

"**Mom I'm home, you should make me some dinner." Trina said.**

"**Um, I don't think so young lady." Mrs. Vega said.**

**Trina stomps up to her room**

"**So Tori how are you and Beck?" Mrs. Vega asked.**

"**Well, first I was going to try to tell him I loved him then he kissed me and asked me out on a date for tomorrow, then he told me he loved me." Tori said.**

"**Are you guys "going out" or just "dating"?" Mrs. Vega said.**

"**I think just dating, he said that he has been feeling the same way about "us" being together and being in love." Tori said.**

"**Honey I don't think you are old enough to be in love on the first date." Mrs. Vega said.**

"**Mom!" Tori screamed.**

"**Tori I'm just saying, I mean you have liked him for a while, I know. But I think you just "Love" him, you're not in "Love" with him!" Mrs. Vega said.**

"**I understand where you're coming from, but it's been a while." Tori said.**

"**Ok, well I'm making a Family Chicken Pot Pie for dinner!" Mrs. Vega said.**

"**Yes!" Tori screams while doing her happy dance.**

"**Hey, I'm home." Mr. Vega said.**

**(Mrs. Vega and Mr. Vega kiss)**

"**Uck." Tori said.**

**(Tori walks upstairs)**

"**Trina." Tori said.**

"**What?" Trina asked hatefully**

"**Never mind." Tori said.**

**(Tori goes up to her room and calls Jade)**

"**Hello." Jade said.**

"**Hey, can you talk?" Tori asked.**

"**Ya, what's up?" Jade asked.**

"**Well no one thinks I should already be in love with Beck." Tori said.**

"**I don't really think you are in love with him, I think you just love him." Jade said.**

"**See that's what I mean." Tori said.**

"**If you really want to be with him you wouldn't let anyone get in your way." Jade said.**

"**I know but I don't want people to hate mine and his relationship if there is one." Tori said.**

"**Tori, no one will. Everyone just thinks that you aren't in love with him." Jade said.**

"**Ok, well I have to go eat dinner, I'll call you later." Tori said.**

"**Bye." Jade said.**

**(Tori hung up her phone and went down stairs)**

"**Tori sit." Mrs. Vega said.**

**(Tori sits by Trina)**

"**So what are you two doing this weekend?" Mr. Vega said.**

"**Well I'm going to the mall with Molly." Trina said.**

"**I thought Molly hated you." Tori said.**

"**Shut up." Trina said.**

"**So, what about you Tori?" Mr. Vega asked.**

"**Well I'm going out on a date." Tori said.**

"**And do I know this guy?" Mr. Vega asked.**

"**Yes dad, it's Beck." Tori said.**

"**Ok then I'm ok with it." Mr. Vega said.**

**(They all finish eating)**

"**Tori, Trina it's almost time for bed." Mrs. Vega said.**

"**Mother, its only 8:30." Tori said.**

"**And it's a weekend." Trina said.**

"**You guys still need your rest." Mrs. Vega said.**

"**I'm 16, and Trina's 17." Tori said.**

"**Ok then whatever you say." Mrs. Vega said.**

**(Everyone goes to bed anyways)**

"**Tori get up." Mrs. Vega says while shaking her.**

**Tori gets up and gets ready then goes down stairs**

"**Did you take a shower today?" Mrs. Vega asked.**

"**Nope, my hair is just wet for no reason." Tori said.**

"**Don't get sassy with me." Mrs. Vega said.**

"**Where is Trina at?" Tori asked.**

"**She is shopping with Molly." Mrs. Vega said.**

"**What time is it?" Tori asked.**

"**11:30." Mrs. Vega asked.**

"**What?!" Tori screams.**

"**What's the problem?" Mrs. Vega asked.**

"**I have to go get my hair and nails done at 12." Tori said.**

"**You've got half an hour." Mrs. Vega said.**

"**I know but I need someone to drive me." Tori said.**

"**I can, but I can't pick you up." Mrs. Vega said.**

"**Ok, then let's go." Tori said**

**(Mrs. Vega drives Tori to get her hair and nails done)**

"**Bye mom." Tori said.**

"**Bye, see ya later." Mrs. Vega said.**

**(Tori goes into the mall)**

"**Hey, Tori." Trina said.**

"**Hi." Tori said.**

"**What store are you going to?" Trina asked.**

"**Well I'm going to get my hair and nails done." Tori said.**

"**Oh, for your date with Beck tonight." Trina said.**

**(Tori's phone rings)**

"**Well I'll see you guys later." Tori said.**

"**Ok, bye." Trina said.**

"**Hello." Tori said.**

"**Hey, it's Beck." Beck said.**

"**Hi, why did you call?" Tori asked.**

"**I wanted to tell you that I'll need to pick you up at 7 tonight. Is that ok?" Beck asked.**

"**Ya that's fine." Tori said.**

"**Ok, well I will see you at 7." Beck said.**

"**K bye." Tori hung up the phone and smiled.**

**(Tori walked into the hair and nail place)**

"**Hey Tori, how do you want your hair done today?" The hair stylist said.**

"**Well, I am going out on a date tonight, so I was thinking curled." Tori said.**

"**I can definitely do that. So who are you going out on a date with tonight?" The hair stylist asked.**

"**Beck." Tori said.**

"**Oooo, Beck. I bet every girl is jealous of you." The hair stylist said.**

"**Why do you think that?" Tori asked.**

"**Come on Tori, you know that every girl in your school has a crush on him." The hair stylist said.**

"**Well not everyone, just most people." Tori said.**

"**You know what I meant." The hair stylist said.**

"**Now you're stressing me out." Tori said.**

"**Oh, don't worry. You already have him." The hair stylist said.**

"**Not quite." Tori said.**

"**Well we are done now." The hair stylist said.**

"**I'm gonna go bet my nails done now." Tori said.**

"**Well just sit over there and someone will be with you in just a little bit." The hair stylist said.**

"**Ok thanks." Tori said.**

"**Hello Tori." The nail artist said.**

"**Hi." Tori said.**

"**What do you want to do with your nails today?" The nail artist asked.**

"**Well I'm wearing a purple dress. So I think I want purple sparkly nails." Tori said.**

"**Ok. I think I can do that. So who is the lucky boy that you are going on a date with?" The nail artist asked.**

"**Beck." Tori said.**

"**Oooo." The nail artist said.**

"**Why does everyone keep saying that to me?" Tori asked.**

"**A lot of people like him." The nail artist said.**

"**I know but he asked me out not anyone else." Tori said.**

"**Well Beck is not the kind of person to hurt someone." The nail artist said.**

"**I know he's not." Tori said.**

"**Well we are done here, go and sit in the chair in front of the hand dryer." The nail artist said.**

"**Ok." Tori said.**

**(Tori dried her hands for 5 minutes)**

"**Ok, Tori you're done here. Go up to register and I'll meet you up there." The hair stylist said.**

**(Tori walks up to the register)**

"**So, how much is that?" Tori asked.**

"**$15." The hair stylist said.  
"Bye." Tori said.**

**(Tori walks out of the hair and nail place)**

"**Hey Trina can you give me a ride home?" Tori asked.**

"**Ya." Trina said.**

**(Tori, Trina, and Molly leave)**

"**I'm just saying Tori, almost every girl loves Beck or has a crush on him at our school." Trina said while walking in the door.**

"**I KNOW!" Tori screamed**

"**I'm just telling ya." Trina said.**

"**Everyone has been "just telling" me that. I am getting tired of it!" Tori shouted.**

**(Tori stomps up to her room)**

"**Tori what's wrong?" Mrs. Vega asked.  
"Everyone is telling me that every girl loves or has a crush on Beck." Tori said.**

"**So, follow your heart. Don't let anyone stop you from anything. Anyways its 3, you better get ready." Mrs. Vega said.**

"**Oh he is actually going to pick me up at 7 now, and it doesn't take that long to get ready." Tori said.**

**(3 hours later)**

"**Mom, how do I look?" Tori asked.**

**(Tori walks down the stairs with her purple sparkly dress on)**

"**You look beautiful." Mrs. Vega said.**

"**A little too beautiful!" Mr. Vega said.**

"**So when is Beck going to get here?" Trina asked.**

"**In about an hour." Tori said.**

**(Doorbell rings)**

"**Or now." Tori says while opening the door.**

"**Hi." Tori said.**

"**You look amazing." Beck said with a smile.**

"**Well let's get going." Tori said.**

"**Bye guys have fun." Mrs. Vega said.**

**(Beck and Tori get in Beck's car)**

"**So where are we going?" Tori asked.**

"**Well first we're going to go to Noe Zuu, and then we will just see where the night takes us." Beck said.**

"**That sounds nice." Tori said.**

**(They pull up to Noe Zuu)**

"**Table for two." Beck says.**

"**Right this way." The waiter said.**

"**So what can I get you guys to drink?" The waiter said.**

"**I would like a glass of water." Tori said.**

"**Uhh, pink lemonade for me." Beck said.**

"**Brings back some old memories." Tori said and laughed.**

"**So what are you going to order?" Beck asked Tori.**

"**I think a Spicy Tuna Roll." Tori said.**

"**I think I will have the same." Beck said.**

"**Here are your drinks, water for you, and pink lemonade for you." The waiter said.**

"**You can order whenever you're ready." The waiter said.**

"**We would both like a Spicy Tuna Roll." Beck said.**

**(Beck and Tori hand the waiter their menus)**

"**So how was your day?" Beck asked.**

"**Well I went to the mall, and got my nails and hair done." Tori said.**

"**That's cool." Beck said.**

"**What about you?" Tori asked.**

"**Well I got my car worked on and went to Andre's." Beck said.**

"**How was his grandma?" Tori asked.**

"**She thought there was a car in her kitchen." Beck said.**

"**Surprise, surprise." Tori said.**

**(They laughed)**

"**So I was wondering." Beck said.**

"**Yes?" Tori asked confused.**

"**I was thinking that we could take it to the next level in our relationship." Beck said.**

"**So does that mean I call you my boyfriend, and you call me your girlfriend?" Tori asked.**

"**Ya." Beck said.**

"**Here's your Spicy Tuna Rolls." The waiter said.**

**(They get done eating and Beck pays)**

"**So you ready to go?" Beck asked.**

"**Sure." Tori said.**

**(Beck drives Tori home and walks her to the door)**

"**Talk to ya later." Tori said**

"**Bye." Beck said.**

**(They kiss)**

"**Oh my God!" Tori screamed as she walked in the door.**


	4. Sleep Over At Tori's

**Beck & Tori's Love Story**

**Chapter 4: Sleep Over At Tori's**

**Tori's POV**

"**So, how was the date?" Jade asked.**

**(Tori jumped)**

"**Holy chizz, I didn't know you two were here." Tori said.**

"**Well we're here!" Cat said.**

"**I can see." Tori said.**

"**Anyways, how did the date go?" Jade asked.**

"**Well he's my boyfriend!" Tori exclaimed.**

"**Oh boy." Cat said.**

"**Are you sure that is what you want?" Jade asked.**

**(Tori goes and sits by Jade on the couch)**

"**Why wouldn't I?" Tori asked.**

"**You know that every girl loves him." Jade said.**

"**I KNOW THAT!" Tori exclaims.**

"**What is your problem?" Jade asked.**

"**Everyone keeps on telling me that, if I'm happy I can't see why they won't just let me be." Tori said.**

"**Ok fine, but when all of them girls are all over him don't come crying to me." Jade said.**

"**Beck isn't the kind of guy that would "cheat" on somebody." Tori said.**

"**So, what are we gonna do?" Cat asked.**

"**I don't know maybe watch movies, play games." Tori said.**

"**You want to invite the boys over and Robbie?" Jade asked.**

"**Sure." Tori said.**

**(Tori calls Beck)**

"**Hello." Beck said.**

"**Hey, do you, Andre, and, Robbie want to come over here?" Tori asked.**

"**Sure, anything for you." Beck said.**

"**Awe, you're so sweet." Tori said.**

"**Ok, bye." Beck said.**

"**See ya in a bit." Tori said.**

**(Tori hung up the phone)**

"**So are they gonna come?" Cat asked.**

"**Yes." Tori said.**

"**When?" Cat asked.**

"**I don't know they will probably be here in like an hour." Tori said.**

"**Why didn't you ask?" Cat asked.**

"**CAT!" Tori said.**

"**Stop being mean." Cat said.**

"**Then stop asking me dumb questions." Tori said.**

**(Tori's doorbell rings and Tori opens door)**

"**Hey guys, hey Beck." Tori said.**

**(Tori kisses Beck)**

"**Eww." Cat said.**

"**So what do you wanna do?" Jade asked.**

"**I brought Twister." Robbie said.**

"**No one cares." Jade said.**

"**You wanna order some pizza?" Andre asked.  
"Sure." Tori said.**

"**What kind?" Andre asked.**

"**Surprise me." Tori said.**

"**Cool chizz." Andre said.**

**(Andre leaves)**

"**What should we do until the pizza comes?" Tori asked.**

"**I don't know maybe we could you know." Beck said.**

"**You dirty birds." Cat said.**

"**He means kiss, Cat." Tori said.**

"**Oh good!" Cat says and laughs.**

"**Does anyone want pink lemonade?" Tori asked.**

"**Sure, hey Rob where's Rex at?" Beck asked.**

"**Oh he's sick, I told him he had to stay home!" Robbie said.**

"**He's a puppet." Tori said.**

"**He can't be sick." Jade said.**

"**Robbie can I tell you something?" Beck asked.**

"**Yes." Robbie said.**

"**You're messed up." Beck said.**

"**I know." Robbie said.**

"**LEAVE!" Jade said.**

"**Hurtful!" Robbie said.**

"**Seriously man, you gotta change." Beck said.**

"**He doesn't deserve to be called a man." Jade said.**

**(Andre walks in)**

"**Hey guy's pizza's here." Andre said.**

"**Here is everyone's lemonade, pink specifically." Tori said.**

"**Yo, that's not cool." Andre said.**

"**Poo." Tori said.**

"**That's not either." Robbie said.**

"**Says the boy that talks to a puppet." Jade said.**

"**I'm going home!" Robbie said.**

"**Good." Jade said.**

**(Robbie leaves)**

"**Now our nights going to be a whole lot better." Jade said.**

"**Everyone come sit." Tori said.**

"**Since when do we sit at the table here?" Andre asked.**

"**You know what happened last time!" Tori said.**

"**Don't speak of it." Andre said.**

"**What happened?" Cat asked.**

"**Don't speak of it!" Andre, Tori, Beck, and Jade scream.**

**(They all eat)**

"**So what are we gonna do?" Jade asked.**

"**Don't we do each other nails, and makeup, and have pillow fights?" Cat asked.**

"**That would be nice." Andre said.**

"**You've got that right." Beck said.**

"**You guys are uck." Jade said.**

"**Seriously what are we going to do?" Beck asked.**

"**You wanna kiss?" Tori asked.**

"**I'd love that." Beck said.**

**(Tori and Beck start to kiss)**

"**Get a room Barbie and Ken." Andre said.**

"**Hey, hey, that rhymes." Cat said.**

"**No, no, no it doesn't." Andre said.**

"**Oh." Cat said.**

"**And we thought Robbie was messed up." Jade said.**

"**You think I'm messed up, you should meet my brother." Cat said.**

"**I have, he ate my shoe." Jade said.**

**(Tori and Beck stop kissing)**

"**Your shoe?" Tori asked.**

"**Yup." Jade said.**

"**Don't worry the doctor said it would come out 7 years later." Cat said.**

"**Cat that's gum." Beck said.**

"**That it explains why there wasn't a shoe in his—**

"**That's enough Cat, we get it." Tori said.**

"**Well clearly we aren't going to do anything, and it's getting late. I think we should leave Andre." Beck said.**

"**Ya." Andre said.**

**(Beck kisses Tori)**

"**Bye guys!" Cat said.**

"**Bye." Jade said.**

"**Later." Tori said.**

"**Do you think it's time to go to sleep?" Tori asked.**

"**Ya, hey where are your parents?" Jade asked.**

"**Oh, they are staying with my Grandma." Tori said.**

"**Oh." Jade said.**

"**So do you guys wanna set up a pallet out here?" Tori asked.**

"**Ya." Jade said.**

"**Like a slumber party?" Cat asked.**

"**Cat this is kind of what this is." Tori said.**

"**Ok, well let's go get the blankets and pillows." Cat said.**

"**They are in my room, let's go." Tori said.**

**(They get the blankets and pillows and go to sleep) **


End file.
